Duncan Gets Spooked
|narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.24 |number=128 |released= * 15th October 1998 * 24th December 1998 * 11th February 1999 * 27th October 1999 * Early 2000 * 5th June 2000 * 5th February 2004 * 17th August 2009 |previous=Busy Going Backwards |next=Rusty and the Boulder}} Duncan Gets Spooked is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth series. It aired in an airing of Storytime with Thomas with Sleeping Beauty in the US. Plot Duncan, Peter Sam, Skarloey and Rusty are busy clearing their line of branches and debris. After Rusty helps Peter Sam to the water tower with his train, Peter Sam's trucks break away and roll onto a bridge where they derail and plummet into the ravine. Later that evening, The Fat Controller punishes Peter Sam by making him work in the yards until he can trust him again. Duncan chortles that Peter Sam's trucks will return to haunt him, so Rusty tells him of an engine who long ago, tried to cross the same bridge over the ravine but derailed halfway across and fell into the swamp below. And ever since that night, his spirit has haunted the bridge. Duncan is dismissive, but Peter Sam's driver gets an idea. He and Duncan's crew plan to teach Duncan a lesson. Duncan has to take coal trucks to the slate mines and bring ones filled with slate back. As part of the plan, his crew takes him over the bridge. Duncan comments that it does not seem haunted, but has Rusty's story on his mind. At the slate mine, Duncan tries to rush his crew to leave. His driver tells him that they have to wait until their trucks are collected and he sees the plan is working as Duncan is nervous. That night when Duncan is just about finished with his work, he is halfway across the bridge and then stops. He begins to see flickering lights that look like an engine in front of him, though it is actually just an engine formed by fireflies. Duncan's driver then secretly throws a large rock from the cab into the ravine below. Duncan, thinking it is the ghost of the engine, gets scared and quickly runs back to the safety of his shed. Once back at his shed, Duncan closes his eyes tightly. His driver asks if he has been spooked, but Duncan claims he is asleep and initially refuses to open his eyes, but he does, only to realise that his driver was making sure that he was still there for him. Characters * Duncan * Rusty * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Rusty's Ghost Engine Locations * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Old Iron Bridge * Cattle Creek * Boulder Quarry * Skarloey Engine Sheds Trivia * This is the first episode to use the new large scale models of the Skarloey Railway engines, although Duncan, Peter Sam and Rusty's small scale models were used in the shed scene. However, in the fourth series, larger partial models of the engines were made for use with the close-up scale human figures. * This is the only episode of the classic series in the US dub where the Skarloey Railway is referred to as a "railroad," judging by the fact that it is an American term. However, this is the first episode where a railway in the Island of Sodor is referred to as a railroad, which is a rare type of goof in the series since the term railway was usually the more appropriate term for the show. * In the UK version, when the trucks fall into the ravine, the music is omitted. * The ghost engine in Rusty's story uses Skarloey's models. Skarloey's large scale model is used when the engine falls off the bridge and his small scale model is used when it falls into the ravine. * The shed that Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan were at was really the shed from Rheneas Station from the previous series. * This is the only episode in the fifth series not to feature any standard gauge engines. * This episode marks Duncan's only speaking role in the fifth series. * The engine formed by the fireflies looks exactly like Rheneas and Smudger. * This episode most likely takes place during the events of Rusty and the Boulder, as the quarry is seen in this episode. In the aforementioned episode, it is stated that the quarry is brand new and is also then closed in a short amount of time. * The "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out can be seen in the shot of the workmen looking at the Ghost Engine. * This is the last episode written by David Maidment. Goofs * When Skarloey passes by in the first scene, a red wire is visible underneath him. * In the UK narration, the narrator says that Rusty whistled goodbye, but Rusty is a diesel, and therefore does not have a whistle. The US version leaves this out. * In the US and in various international versions, when Rusty leaves Peter Sam at the water tower, he makes puffing noises despite being a diesel. * In the UK version, the coupling snap sound effect is not heard. * Duncan's face moves when he makes a ghost sound. This also happens to the other engines in this scene. * Because both scales of models were used, Rusty's face changes size in the shed scene. * When the fireflies form the engine, the end of the tracks is visible in the distance. * In the shot of Peter Sam's driver speaking to Duncan's crew about the trick, a workman next to Peter Sam is missing his legs. This is more clearly shown in a rare picture. * When Peter Sam's driver speaks to Duncan's crew about the trick, his eyes are wonky. * In a rare photograph, Peter Sam is smiling instead of looking sad, and he has his old funnel. This is because Peter Sam's old funnel was never removed. His square funnel was merely a funnel placed over the old one. * When the Ghost Engine goes onto the bridge, he is white, but when he falls into the ravine, he is red. This is because Skarloey's model is used for the Ghost Engine. * Due to a film cut, when Duncan's face fades from shut-eyed to looking sad, his cab moves slightly. Quotes :Trucks: 'Let's break away! ''(a coupling snaps and the trucks break away from Peter Sam) Faster! Faster! :___________________________________________________________________________________ :'Peter Sam's driver: '''This was our fault. We didn't secure them properly. We have to get help to pull them out. The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt will be very annoyed. :'Narrator: (cut to the sheds later that evening) ''And he ''was. '' :'The Fat Controller: You will shunt trucks in the yards until I can trust you again. (US: "You will work in the yards until I can trust you again"). :____________________________________________________________________________________ :'''Duncan: Peter Sam Fancy not securing your trucks on a hill. They'll come back to spook you and your special funnel. Who-hoo-hoo! :Rusty: And who's to say you're not afraid of ghosts?! :Duncan: Ghosts? Things that go bump in the night? Rubbish! :Rusty: Well, I'll tell you a story that'll make your funnel quiver. :to the Old Iron Bridge one night :Rusty: A long time ago, a little engine was returning home. It was a misty moonlit night. As the engine crossed the Old Iron Bridge, he suddenly lost control, and plunged over the side, into the swamps below. :engine falls into the ravine :Rusty: He was never found again, but many a workman will tell you that when the moon is full, they have seen the little engine trying to get home. But he never reaches the other side. :back to the present :Rusty: So, what do you think of that, Duncan? :Duncan: Pah! Nonsense! (US: "Rubbish!") :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :Rusty: 'Never mind him, Peter Sam. He'd be frightened if he really saw a ghost. :'Driver: 'Let's play a trick on Duncan. :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Duncan: Haunted bridge. Pah! (US: "Rubbish!") It's as tame as a pet rabbit! :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Duncan: '''If we don't go now, Skarloey will take my favourite (favorite in US) place in the sheds. :'Driver: 'We can't go back until we've collected all the trucks. (US: We have to collect our cars first). :(Duncan gives a nervous look)'' :_____________________________________________________________________________________ :'Duncan: '''It's the ghost! Take me back! Take me back, please! :(Duncan reverses and reaches the safety of his shed, and closes his eyes tightly)'' :'Driver: '''Spooked, are you, Duncan? :'Duncan: 'No! I'm asleep! :(Duncan initially refuses to open his eyes, but does, realising that his driver was making sure he was alright)'' In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 5 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 5 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * New Friends for Thomas/Spills and Chills Double Feature JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.6 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine AUS * Spooks and Surprises * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Series 5 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Five and Series Six (Double Pack) NZ * Spooks and Surprises PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) ITA * Back All! SWE * Hidden in Snow GRC * Time for Work DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 19 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:El Susto de Duncan he:דאנקן מפוחד ja:まんげつのよるのできごと pl:Przestraszony Damian ru:Дункан и привидение Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video